Sayonara
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Su cuerpo inmóvil ante sus ojos, él sonreía con locura mientras la besaba divertido e ignoraba el hecho de que ella estaba muerta, porque su alma sigue aferrada al amor que siente por ella…  Drabble Amuto, inspirado en la canción Bye, Bye Matta ne!


**Título del Fic: **Sayonara. さようなら。 Traducción al español: Adiós.}

_{**Summary: **Su cuerpo inmóvil ante sus ojos, él sonreía con locura mientras la besaba divertido e ignoraba el hecho de que ella estaba muerta, porque su alma sigue aferrada al amor que siente por ella…~ Drabble Amuto, inspirado en la canción Bye, Bye Matta ne!}_

_Mientras leen el Fic, escuchen Bye, Bye Matta ne! De Berryz Koubou (:' _

* * *

**さようなら。**

_Adiós, Adiós, ¡Hasta Pronto!...~_

Él ignoraba aquel extraño y trágico momento en el que se encontraban. Sostenía a la chica en sus brazos, su mejilla chocaba contra su pecho y sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados y si los llegaba a cerrar, nunca se volverían a abrir, él nunca volvería a ver aquellos ojos ambarinos que tanta alegría le daban.

La pequeña niña respiraba con dificultad, su vista se nublaba y comenzaba a caer en un sueño profundo, cada vez sus ojos cerrándose, más y más.

Él trataba de no llorar delante de ella, no quería que la última visión de ella fuera verlo infeliz, él era sincero. Él sabía que ella iba a morir, el era realista. Y por más que le doliese, sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla de Hinamori Amu.

-Quiero verte en otra vida…, - comenzó hablar, la chica lo miró fijamente y sonrió ligeramente, ella también era realista, ella también sabía que iba a morir.- Teniendo un mejor aspecto, tu sonrisa me da coraje – habló mientras acariciaba sus labios pálidos de la chica, ella colocó su mano en la de él y la apretó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. – Tú fuiste la única que me comprendiste, fuiste la única que fue amable conmigo, tú me animas a ser genuino, pero esta vez no puedes lograr que lo sea, porque los dos sabemos que va a pasar.

Acercó sus labios al oído de la chica como siempre lo había hecho pero, esta vez lo hizo para despedirse, no como un motivo pervertido o para seducirla como lo hacía cotidianamente.

-Adiós, adiós, a este maravilloso día de hoy – comenzó a cantar en su oído.- Adiós, Adiós, a este lujo de mi tiempo contigo. – cuando levanto su mirada ella ya había cerrado los ojos pero sin perder su sonrisa que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco cuando dejo de respirar lentamente.

El sonrió con locura y la beso bruscamente mientras introducía su lengua a la boca del cuerpo inerte de Amu aunque el sabia que ya no correspondería. Se separó y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, sin importar que los Guardianes, incluyendo a Tadase, lo vieran llorar. Todo había sido su culpa, el se encontraba peleando con Tadase y cuando los dos pensaron en dar el golpe final, ella se atravesó.

- Te prometo, - dijo mientras ocultaba su cabeza en el espacio de su hombro y cabeza- que seré más maduro cada día, seré más serio.

_Quiero verte otra vez..._

- Tus ojos me enseñaron, que un corazón puro no se puede perder. – Sintió como sus ojos se mojaban más y más, comenzaba a darle algo de hipo y el pecho le dolía algo.- Adiós, Amu-Chan. Te amaré más mañana. - la abrazó con fuerza y se embriago por el dulce aroma que aun desprendía la chica.

_¡Adiós, Adiós! A este maravilloso día de hoy,_

_¡Adiós!, ¡Adiós! A este lujo de mí tiempo contigo._

_¡Adiós, Adiós! Te amaré más mañana,_

_¡Adiós!, ¡Adiós! A este lujo de mí tiempo contigo…~_

- Adiós para siempre, siempre te amaré. – se despidió mientras levantaba la mirada y veía como las cuatro pequeñas Charas desaparecían…

_¿Review?_

_Vaya~! Lloré con este Fic ;u;! Pero sinceramente se me hizo muy lindo u/u, perdón por no actualizar los demás Fics, ¡Estoy a punto de continuar Como enamorar a una dama (Que tendra dos partes) y Ella me pertenece! Quería actualizar la primera parte del capitulo 3 de como enamorar a una dama pero no sé :S ¿Como ven ustedes? ¿Actualizo ahora o hasta mayo o febrero?LOL! Porque yo ya tengo todo el cap completo (:' Bueno, dejo este Drabble muy lindo u/u aunque Amu-Chan murió D:_

_Me dejaran un review?D: _

_By:_

**_A_**_ko**T**sukiiyomi**Love **~ _


End file.
